


this is halloween

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es ist nur ein einziges Halloween, das er mit ihr hat.
Relationships: Wren Kingston/Hanna Marin





	this is halloween

**Author's Note:**

> überarbeitet am 28.01.21
> 
> _Wenn sich die heiße Krankenschwester und der Zombiedoktor auf einer Halloweenparty im Dunklen begegnen_  
>  [[#_0832](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=255030#t255030)]

Ihr weißer Rock ist kurz und er glaubt fast, ihren Hintern sehen zu können, obwohl ihre Beine so lang sind wie die Endlosigkeit selbst. Wahrscheinlich liegt es nur an den Stilettos.  
Manchmal blitzt Haut unter der engen, knappen Bluse hervor und er kann seinen Blick nicht abwenden. (Normalerweise sieht er ihr lieber ins Gesicht, aber an Halloween denkt er sich, dass es schon nicht so schlimm sein wird, anzusehen, was sie zu zeigen hat.) Sein Blick wandert nach oben und bleibt an ihrem strahlenden Augen hängen. Sie ist unglaublich, und scheinbar auch wunderbar glücklich ohne ihn.

Als er ein paar Minuten später am Tisch nach einem Becher greift, um sich Punsch zu nehmen, spürt er jemanden nahe an seiner linken Seite stehen. Lack berührt ihn an seinem Handgelenk und weiß sofort, dass es Hanna ist.

»Du siehst gut aus«, sagt sie leise und er wird ein wenig unsicher. »Aber du hättest Dich verkleiden sollen, Doc.«

Er schmunzelt und wendet sich ihr zu. 

»Ich dachte mir, ich gehe ausnahmsweise als ich selbst«, antwortet er und zupft beinahe zu fest an dem falschen Hautlappen, der von seiner Backe hängt. »Authentischer, weißt Du. Schließlich hab ich mit Gehirnen Erfahrung.«

Sie begegnen sich kurze Zeit später wieder.

In einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes, unbeobachtet von allen anderen. Sie lächelt, wickelt eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger und wirft ihm einen Blick unter langen Wimpern zu.

»Hanna«, flüstert er und als sich ihre Lippen finden, legt er seine Hand in ihren Nacken, um sie näher an sich zu ziehen. Fast stolpert sie deswegen über ihre eigenen Füße und landet direkt in seinen Armen. Es fühlt sich gut und richtig an. (Natürlich ist es das nicht.)

Heute gehört sie vielleicht ihm, aber morgen darf er sie nur noch von Weitem ansehen.

Denn morgen gehört sie wieder Caleb.


End file.
